Honest Hearts
Honest Hearts é a segunda DLC de Fallout: New Vegas, foi desenvolvida pela Obsidian Entertainment e publicada pela Bethesda Softworks. Enredo Após a Primeira Batalha da Represa Hoover, Caesar enviou Ulysses à Grande Salt Lake com intuito de reunir os White Legs e destruir New Canaan. Com sua ajuda, os White Legs encontraram um grande suprimento de armas, e então destruíram a cidade, empurrando Joshua Graham (também conhecido como "O Homem Queimado"), e os Novos Cananitas para o Desfiladeiro Zion, onde os Dead Horses os apoiam contra César. O Courier então chega ao Desfiladeiro de Zion e encontra o Homem Queimado, Joshua Graham, que está surpreso que um Courier diferente de Ulysses tenha vindo a seu encontro, como ele imaginou que Ulysses viria matá-lo. Isso desencadeia o começo de Honest Hearts. Honest Hearts leva você em uma expedição para o deserto intocado do Zion National Park, em Utah. As coisas correm terrivelmente mal quando sua caravana é emboscada por um grupo de White Legs. Enquanto você tenta encontrar um caminho de volta para o Mojave, o Courier se envolve em uma guerra entre tribos e um conflito entre um missionário cananeu e o misterioso Homem Queimado. As decisões que o personagem jogador faz determinam o destino de Zion. Criação A DLC '' Honest Hearts '' adiciona novas esquemáticas de criação ao jogo que fazem uso da habilidade Survival. Ao contrário das esquemáticas adicionadas pelo complemento anterior, Dead Money, a maioria das adicionadas por Honest Hearts '' não requerem itens específicos de DLC ou perks. A maioria está disponível desde o início do jogo, desde que o jogador tenha o nível de habilidade e ingredientes necessários. Novas receitas notáveis incluem um método de transformar uma bateria de fissão e 5 células de energia drenadas em 25 células de energia, bem como ser capaz de fazer Nuka-Cola caseira e Sunset Sarsaparilla caseira em uma fogueira usando os ingredientes apropriados, (fruta de agave e fruta de cacto de barril para a Nuka-Cola, e fruta de agave juntamente com raiz xander para a Sunset Sarsaparilla). Existem quatro novos tipos de armaduras que podem ser criados usando o couro de Geckos. Todas exigem couro de gecko curtido, couro de Gecko só pode ser adquirido em Zion. O Honest Hearts também adiciona a química de resistência a veneno mais eficaz no jogo com a introdução de blood shields, que são capazes de ser sintetizados com componentes disponíveis no Mojave Wasteland, mas muito comumente disponível no Zion Canyon. Personagens * Waking Cloud * White Bird }} Criaturas Facções Itens Munição * .45 Auto Armadura e vestuário Consumíveis Armas Modificações de armas Outros Itens Objetos de mundo Localidades Quests O XP dado como recompensa por quests é variável de acordo com o nível do jogador. O XP dividido entre as quests da história principal é aproximadamente 3000 XP entre os níveis 1-4, 22000 entre os níveis 45-50, as quests secundárias variam entre 75XP-550XP por quest. Perks Regular perks Perks de companheiros Conquistas/Troféus Notas * Honest Hearts é a única DLC que não tem uma tela de aviso antes de visitar a nova área. Os únicos avisos que você recebe são através do diálogo com Jed. * Instalar '' Honest Hearts '' removerá a capacidade de usar a fogueira durante o combate. Isso se deve à implementação da perk Home on the Range. * Como em '' Dead Money '', você não tem permissão para levar companheiros com você para Zion. No entanto, ao contrário de '' Dead Money '', '' Honest Hearts '' não os forçará a sair do seu grupo, você deve fazer isso sozinho se quiser prosseguir. * '' Honest Hearts '', como todas DLCs, aumenta o nível máximo em 5. * O jogador é capaz de retornar a Zion depois de completar a dlc, no entanto, seguidores ainda não podem acompanhá-lo. Eles também não podem ficar à espera na Passagem do Norte e, em vez disso, voltarão para sua casa (ED-E de volta para Primm, etc.). Isso se deve à duração de 14 dias da viagem a Zion. * '' Honest Hearts '' adiciona clima, adicionando chuva e céu nublado ao jogo. * Quando a dlc estiver completa, você poderá comprar as novas armas do add-on, como o tomahawk, a fire bomb, o war club, a yao guai gauntlet, a pistola .45 e a .45 Auto submachine e suas respectivas modificações. * É importante notar que após a conclusão da dlc, a maioria os NPCs únicos terão deixado Zion. * Se você escolher derrotar os White Legs e permitir que as tribos dos Dead Horses e Sorrows permaneçam em Zion, depois que a quest principal estiver terminada, os membros da tribo Dead Horses e os Sorrows ainda estarão em seus respectivos campos e serão pacíficos com o Courier. * Muitos restos mortais repousam no solo de Zion, muito provavelmente campistas mortos pela precipitação nuclear mencionada por Randall Clark em seu diário. Bastidores * ''Honest Hearts foi mencionado pela primeira vez através de grafites no jogo,O grafite em questão pode ser encontrado na pasta "nvdlcgraffiti" do jogo, com o nome "nvgraffitihonesthearts". Eles se leem: : "Onde está New Canaan, afinal?" : "O Homem Queimado Caminha!" : "Joshua Graham Viva!" gerando especulação de que seria a próxima DLC. A especulação foi confirmada quando a ZeniMax registrou "Honest Hearts" como marca registrada.[http://www.trademarkia.com/honest-hearts-85198870.html Honest Hearts - trademark by ZeniMax Media Inc. Rockville, MD - Serial Number: 85198870] O grafite que alude Honest Hearts faz referência a Joshua Graham e New Canaan, que deveriam aparecer originalmente em Van Buren.Burham Springs design documentNew Canaan design document * Joshua Sawyer indicou que o título da DLC é uma referência ao aforismo de Bringham Young, "Corações honestos produzem ações honestas". * J.E. Sawyer também revelou que a história de Honest Hearts se inspirava na Guerra de Utah e no Massacre de Mountain Meadows.J.E. Sawyer em Formspring Referências de:Honest Hearts (Add-On) en:Honest Hearts es:Honest Hearts fi:Honest Hearts fr:Honest Hearts nl:Honest Hearts pl:Szczere Serca ru:Honest Hearts uk:Honest Hearts Categoria:Honest Hearts